Portable winches are generally known in the art. In many instances, portable winches are configured with a cord for plugging into a nearby conventional 120 volt AC outlet. In other instances, portable winches are configured to be powered by one or more car batteries (i.e., lead-acid 12 volt batteries). Unfortunately, these types of batteries are relatively heavy and thus not particularly suitable for portable applications. Moreover, these types of batteries may not provide the higher voltages needed to achieve the line pull capacity of most winches. In addition, the batteries are not integral with the winch assembly. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a portable winch assembly having a lightweight, removable and rechargeable battery pack.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.